In a mobile communication system employing an LTE (Long Term Evolution)-Advanced scheme which is a next-generation communication scheme of an LTE scheme, a “relay node RN” having the same function as that of a radio base station DeNB (Donor eNB) may be connected between a mobile station UE and the radio base station DeNB.
The LTE-Advanced mobile communication system is configured such that an E-RAB (E-UTRAN Radio Access Bearer) is set between the mobile station UE and a core node CN, a Uu radio bearer is set between the mobile station UE and the relay node RN, a Un radio bearer is set between the relay node RN and the radio base station DeNB, and an S1 bearer is set between the radio base station DeNB and the core node CN.